Bianca's Shadow
by DiSolace
Summary: 14 years later, at a Jackson-Grace barbecue, Bianca Di Solace loses her grip on her shadow-travel powers and sends her and her friends on adventures across the world. -! This is not finished and probably never will be. I wrote it a long time ago and do not like it. Sorry" !-


CHAPTER 1 BARBEQUE

"Dad!" Luke Jackson groaned, his chubby, 5 year old cheeks puffed out as the child tried to pout angrily. "Uncle Leo's late again!"

"Uncle Leo is often late." Percy mumbled under his breath. "Bianca! Tell Nico to Iris-Message Leo!" Bianca Di Solace pulled her tatty black hood up and tucked back her black and red hair. She frowned and ruffled Luke's blond curls as he stared up at her with excited jade eyes.

"Sh-" He began.

"No. No more shadow travel. Like. Ever." Bee trudged inside and kicked off her black biker boots at the sea green door mat, shuddering with memories of the time when she and Luke had accidently visited Disney Land after school. She had learnt when she was first adopted, at 7, that Percy and Annabeth had shared out the designing of the rooms of their huge, marble mansion complete with columns and statues of gods. Percy's rooms were bright and clashing and mainly blues and greens; Annabeth's were sleek, stylish and modern, with the necessary furniture (unlike Percy, who at first forgot a fridge.) Bee shuffled over the cobalt tiles to the lime peninsular and pulled up a stool next to Will and Nico, who were deep in conversation with Annabeth Jackson. Annabeth sat in a chair, stroking the hair of the sleeping twins, Char and Silena. She had a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Dad?" Bee said clearly. Will and Nico both looked up, back at each other, then finally at Bianca again. She smiled, which was about as close to laughing as she got. Will grinned back; Annabeth rolled her thundery grey eyes. "Percy wants one of you to Iris-Message Leo. Unless-" Suddenly, the doorbell rang clearly through the tall walls. Annabeth started to stand, but Will sat her back down and scampered over to the mahogany door. He opened the door to Leo Valdes' cheeky smile and greasy hair. Feisty Valdez roared and burst into flames. He ran towards his best friend Luke. "Festus! THE FIRE!" Leo and Will screamed simultaneously, Luckily, Feisty extinguished the flames as the young boys collided in a massive bear hug. Percy ran in behind Luke and sniggered as the boys messed up the clean hallway with their muddy shoes and sticky clothes; everyone else had their face in their hands, despairing at the mess.

Annabeth and Nico hastily herded everyone into the garden and knocked on the gate that connected the Jackson's huge garden to the Grace property. Jason opened it, Talia and Piper at his side. Talia had Reyna Grace, the tiny baby, cuddled in her biker jacked. Talia had taken a shine to Jason's tiny child and loved looking after her.

The introductions were short as these meetings were common occurrences. Luke jumped into the pool with Percy and the young twins, as the Jackson children squirted beams of water at Leo and Feisty when they blew up into rosy flames. Jason joined the children in the pool as Piper, Annabeth and Nico chatted with the babies and Will tended to the barbeque.

20 minutes later, an eagle swooped into the garden with Hazel hanging from its talons, shrieking with laughter. Luke and Feisty piled out of the pool. As Frank lay Hazel down and transformed into himself, he was bombarded with sticky, wet children, desperate to see Frank as their favourite animal. Percy joined his children.

"HORSE!" Luke screamed.

"DRAGON!" Feisty shrieked.

"MONKEY!" Percy screeched. Frank shook them all off, Hazel sniggering in the background.

Over the next hour, Tyson and Ella, Reyna, Grover and Juniper, Coach Hedge and various other friends from the camps turned up. There was always a varying show of people coming to the Jackson and Grace legendary barbeques!

"Brother!" Tyson clapped Percy on the back so hard he went flying into the pool. "Relative!" He clapped Frank on the back too, but Frank managed to hold his ground.

"When did Percy teach him that?" Frank muttered at his new nick name.

Percy flew out of the pool, laughing. Tyson beckoned him over.

"Percy." Tyson smiled. "Ella is my girlfriend." He beamed like a five year old who was showing off a school project.

"I know, Tyson. Good-" Percy's laughter was cut off by a sudden sound.

A scream.

The wail of pain was cut off suddenly, as if the sound had been paused. The visitors looked around, confused.

"Bianca!" Nico shouted.

"Thalia!" Jason, continued, eyes wide.

"Feisty!"

"Luke!"

Thalia and the children were gone.


End file.
